Tu Alec
by NaoDoll
Summary: "Ve a recoger tus cosas de mi hogar. Deja tus llaves en la mesa del comedor." Sentimientos de Alec al ir a retirar sus pertenencias, recorrer por última vez el loft de su brujo. Teniendo finalmente el valor de expresar sus temores referente a la perdida de Magnus. (Situado luego de COLS).


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la amada/odiada **Cassandra Clare** y como he leído en varias partes: si fueran míos habría muucho más Malec y nunca habrían terminado ¬¬

Un agradecimiento especial a Coldplay que me acompañó e inspiró toda la tarde mientras escribía xD.

Espero que les guste :).

* * *

Alec lentamente subió las escaleras el loft sintiendo que por cada escalón moría un poco más. Al llegar al final se detuvo unos segundos mirando la puerta, pensando que esta sería la última vez que entraría con propiedad al que se estaba convirtiendo en su hogar, es más, esta sería realmente la última vez que cruzaría esa puerta. Introdujo la llave y con el corazón oprimiéndole el pecho entró.

Cerró tras de sí la puerta apoyándose en ella, aquel fue el lugar de su primer beso, lo recordaba todo tan claramente como si hubiera sido ayer. El cómo lo había atraído hacia si presionando sus labios nunca antes tocados él tratando de responder de una torpe manera, sin embargo dejándose llevar por ese nuevo sentimiento tomó al brujo con propiedad recorriendo su espalda reconociendo ese nuevo cuerpo. Su corazón dio un vuelco, eso ya era pasado y nunca volvería a recorrer esa angosta espalda ni a sentir esos experimentados labios.

Pasó directamente a la habitación de su exbrujo, así evitando cualquier otro tipo de quiebre emocional tras el recuerdo de todo lo que había pasado en ese lugar. Sin embargo, a pesar de evitar detenerse en cualquier otro lugar, la habitación era el peor de todos todas aquellas noches, desde cuando se escapaba del instituto en la madrugada hasta las últimas ya cuando prácticamente vivían juntos.

_¿Cómo había sido tan débil?_ Magnus le había advertido que Camille era la reina de la manipulación y él no lo había escuchado, es más, la escucho a ella. Se lo merecía, todo esto. Magnus tenía razón nunca había confiado realmente, nunca se había abierto a él. Quería, pero no se atrevía.

El recoger sus cosas no fue mucho trabajo, Alec era un persona sencilla; tan sólo tenía en el lugar un par de pantalones, unas cuantas camisas, ropa interior y el cepillo de dientes en el baño. Ya tenía todo en su bolso. La habitación lucía exactamente igual, _¿así que como quedaría la vida de Magnus, sin ningún vestigio del nefilimn ni en su alcoba ni en su corazón? _No. Lo amaba, se lo dijo y le creía.

Sin pensarlo, tomó lápiz y papel del escritorio del brujo.

_Magnus,_

_Realmente no sé cómo comenzar, sabes mejor que nadie lo mucho que me cuesta decir las cosas por eso recurro a este medio. _

_Sé que el decir "lo siento" no es suficiente para lo que hice. Tienes razón, el hecho siquiera de pensar la propuesta de Camille (aunque la rechazara) fue una estupidez que no merece perdón, no quiero perderte, no puedo perderte. Sé que tu vida, ni la de nadie es algo con lo que se pueda apostar así._

_El conocer a Camille me hizo por primera vez caer de mi nube y despertar de mi sueño. Es tu ex, quizás de cuantos/as y no te lo reprocho, lo siento si lo hice, pero también pude darme cuenta de que realmente no sé nada de ti, y me sentí vulnerable de una manera en la que jamás había estado. Sabes, quiero que me cuentes de tus antiguas parejas, aunque me duela y tema, quiero de alguna manera conocerlos, quiero que algún día me cuentes quien es Will, de quien habló Camille._

_El que tu pasado llegara de una forma tan concreta me aterró con junto con tu inmortalidad, ella pudo haber estado contigo para siempre, aun puede, yo no. Camille expuso todas mis debilidades, desde mi inexperiencia en este ámbito "amoroso", hasta como lo llamé "la tercera persona", la inmortalidad. Comencé a temer por lo nuestro, por los fantasmas de tu pasado, de no ser suficiente para ti y que algún día te aburrieras de mí o de que mi humanidad me pasara la cuenta. He luchado contra todo tipo de demonios, he estado más de una vez al borde de la muerte, pero este es un miedo con el que no estaba familiarizado, y me trastornó. No conocía esa parte de mí y no te imaginas como deseo que desapareciera… _

_Cuando fuimos a ver a la Reina Seelie ella me atacó y como tú sabes ella conoce nuestros temores, me transformó en un anciano, claro que todo fue un glamour, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar si tu realmente me querrías así. Soy un idiota, lo sé._

_Me dijiste que nunca había confiado en ti y tienes razón ¿sabes por qué fui a ver Camille esta noche? Fui porque a pesar de todo es la única persona que te conoce y con quien podría hablar de lo que me sucede. Nuevamente fui un idiota. _

_Con esta carta intento, además de exponer todos mis temores, decirte que intentaré cambiar, ser un mejor Alec y abrirme a ti._

_No creo que vuelva a amar a nadie así, es más no quiero amar a nadie más. Sé que dirás que soy joven para decir algo así y que tengo mucho más por vivir, sin embargo, yo quiero vivirlo todo junto a ti, ya sea ahora con 18 años o con 80. Aprendí de mi error y lucharé para que vuelvas a confiar en mí. _

_Soy un Lightwood y como tú dices, siempre tenemos la última palabra._

_Aku cinta kamu…_

_Alexander Gideon Lightwood...** Tu Alec.**_

Alec terminó de escribir aguantando lágrimas en sus ojos azules_, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que lloró?_ Cuando murió su pequeño hermano, Max. Eso era estúpido, el romper con su novio no era ni comparado a la muerte de su hermano. Magnus estaba vivo y él también, sin embargo dudaba que su corazón lo estuviera y sin darse cuenta unas lágrimas habían comenzado a caer sobre la carta.

Rápidamente tomó un paño sobre el escritorio y la limpió, no quería que Magnus se diera cuenta de que lloró y que notara su debilidad, sin embargo la carta ya había adoptado unas pequeños curvas por la humedad.

Cuando se disponía a ponerse de pie notó que con lo que había limpiado la carta no era un paño cualquiera, sino que era la bufanda azul que Magnus le había dicho que combinaba con sus ojos. Sin pensarlo la cruzo por su cuello y volvió a escribir.

_**PD:** me llevo la bufanda azul de Gap, a ver si algún otro brujo sin ética me enseña un conjuro para tenerte de vuelta, ok no, bromeaba. Sólo quiero algo tuyo junto a mí. _

Al dejar la carta sobre la cama vio los cojines revolverse, al levantar uno peludo color rosa encontró a Presidente Miau escondiéndose entre estos, lo acarició y lo tomó junto a su bolso con sus cosas y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Presidente Miau comenzó a ronronear y acomodarse entre los brazos de Alec.

"No te acomodes, ya que no creo que me vuelvas a ver por aquí" suspiró y lo dejó en el suelo, volvió a ronronear en las piernas de Alec y luego corrió a la cocina. Lo siguió.

"Magnus ni siquiera te dejó comida… calma y espera un momento" Abrió una lata y lleno el plato de Presidente Miau el que no era difícil de identificar, ya que tenía grabado su nombre. El gato inmediatamente comenzó a comer.

"Debes haber estado muriendo de hambre." Lo acarició detrás de las orejas y se sentó en el piso junto a él. "Te extrañaré, Iglesia no es tan amigable como tú." Cuando ya estaba terminando se levantó para retirarse y le dijo "Si Magnus trae a alguien, ataca.". Sin más salió de la cocina.

Al llegar a la sala dio un último vistazo al loft aquel lugar en donde por colarse en una fiesta había conocido al excéntrico brujo de Brooklin, su brujo Magnus Bane. Dejó las llaves en la mesa del comedor tal como se lo había indicado y se fue.


End file.
